Amnesia
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Well you see, when James got hit by the bludgers,' Remus began. 'He developed a form of amnesia-' 'He thinks you're his girlfriend.' Black cut in. 'What' 'Shh,' Black said. 'He might hear you.'


Amnesia

'Gryffindor!'

I rolled my eyes. 'Is Gryffindor your flavour of the month?' I asked as both teams took to the sky.

'Yes.'

Scoffing, I watched as Potter scored the first goal before turning back. As he swerved through the bludgers I glanced around quickly.

'Where are the Gryffindor beaters?' I asked as he was continually pelted with bludgers. A moment of panic crossed his face as he couldn't duck in time and was knocked straight off of his broom.

'What's going on?' I asked as Black and Lupin ran straight onto the pitch and to his side. 'Is he alright?'

'I'm sure he'll be fine. Quidditch players get hurt all the time.'

Greta nudged me and I glanced up. What were Lupin and Black doing at the Ravenclaw table?

'Are you going to visit James in the hospital wing?' Lupin asked as they sat down.

'Um,-' we aren't really friends.

'Well you should,' Black cut in. 'Like right now.'

'Wha-' I barely got the word out before I was hoisted out of my seat and dragged alongside them as they ran to the hospital wing.

'Just play along,' Lupin muttered as his bed came into view.

'Wha-' Were they ever going to let me finish my sentence?

'Hey Prongsie. Look who's here.' Black said, pushing me forward slightly. As soon as he'd caught sight of me he sat up.

'Hey, love.' Love?

'Hi, Potter,' I said shooting a look at Black as he pushed me into the chair beside the bed.

'Potter?' He asked taking my hand. 'What did I do to annoy you now?'

What was going on here? 'You got hurt obviously,' Lupin said quickly.

As his medicine was brought over, I stood up quickly. 'Wait. Where are you going?'

'I-I'll come back later.'

'Promise?' He asked, taking my wrist and pulling me down on the bed.

'Yeah, I promise.' What the hell is going on?

'Alright,' he sat back and pouted at me. 'Where's my kiss?'

'You're what?' I muttered under my breath. Staring at him, I watched as he looked back at me. Sighing, I pressed a small kiss to his cheek and pulled back, blushing violently.

'I'm going to have to fix your shyness,' he muttered, stroking my cheek. He pulled back and looked at the two boys that stood behind me. 'Look after my girl.'

His girl?

As soon as we were out of earshot, I turned to look at them both.

'What the hell is going on?' I asked my hands on my hips.

'Well you see, when James got hit by the bludgers,' Remus began. 'He developed a form of amnesia-'

'He thinks you're his girlfriend.' Black cut in.

'What!'

'Shh,' Black said. 'He might hear you.'

'You're telling me that he doesn't remember some stuff. But he remembers that I'm his girlfriend, even though I'm not?' I groaned.

I turned and walked away. This was all too weird.

'Are you really being this selfish?' Black asked as he pulled me away from Greta.

'What are you talking about?'

'James. Are you going to do this to James?

'What Sirius means,' Lupin interjected. 'Is that we were hoping that you could help us get James' memory back.'

I sighed. 'I-.'

'You're the only person that could help.'

'I-.'

'Please.'

'Fine! Alright. What about Lily?'

'He's forgotten about her,' Black said quickly.

He's forgotten about the girl he loves.

'Come on. We promised him you'd be there when he was allowed to leave.'

I sighed as they pulled me after him.

'We told you we'd get her,' Black said, pushing me towards Potter.

'Hi Potter,' I said quietly.

'Potter again?' He sat up and took my hand. 'Look, love, I'm really sorry that I got hurt. I didn't know that I had such a caring girlfriend.' Girlfriend. Right, I was his girlfriend.

'Yeah you do,' I muttered quietly, my eyes shifting to Lupin as he nodded reassuringly. 'Now hurry up, you need to change and get ready for school.'

'My little bookworm.' He said affectionately as I stood up and turned to leave until he called my name. 'You don't have to leave, love; you've seen it all before.'

'No. No, I haven't,' I said trying to fight down a blush.

As we waited for him, Black turned to face me. 'Thanks. For helping him.'

'It's alright,' I said quietly as Potter walked out of the room. Smiling, he walked over to me and looped an arm over my shoulder.

'I have to go.' I pulled away from him, 'I promised to meet Greta.'

'But-'

'It's alright, James.'

'Let me walk you then,' he said taking my hand in his.

'What can you remember?' I asked as we walked through the hallway.

'I remember Hogwarts, my friends and us.'

'What about earlier years and-'

'Some stuff's a bit blurry. But I'm getting there.' He grinned down at me.

'That's good,' I said, squeezing his hand. 'What do you remember about us?'

'Not a lot,' he said guilty. 'Just that we've been going out for a few months and that nothing's felt more right.'

I smiled at him, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. 'That's fine,' I said, looking up at him. 'I'll help you remember everything.'

'Thank you,' he said stopping before the entrance to the common room. As he lent down, I panicked and placed a hand on his chest.

'Maybe it would be good if we went slowly. For your sake.' And for mine.

'That sounds good,' he said trying to mask the hurt. Hurt did not suit James Potter.

Taking a hold of his tie, I pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'Bye.'

What the hell did I just do?

'Sirius moved in with me, right?'

'Yeah he did,' I said grinning at him. 'That's great James.'

'So great that I can kiss you?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah.' I said without thinking. He wasted no time in pulling me towards him.

I pulled back knowing that I shouldn't have enjoyed that kiss as much as I did.

'I've wanted to do that for a while,' he admitted before pressing a kiss to my forehead. 'I've got quidditch practice.'

'Alright then.'

'Or you could come with me,' he hinted.

I sighed before quirking an eyebrow. 'You say that as if I have a choice.'

'You know me too well.' He held out his hand and I took it almost instantly.

'So, I was wondering,' he said, swinging our hands between us. 'Will you let me take you out?'

'That depends where?'

'Flying? Like I taught you in first year?'

'Wait you remember that?' I asked, stopping him.

'Well I do now. So can I?'

'Yeah, you can.'

He remembered. It would only be a matter of time before he regained his memory completely and I'd be free. It was what I wanted for a while, but why did it hurt now?

He was making a lot of progress and I should've been happy about it but I couldn't bring myself to.

'What else can you remember?'

'We were partners in third year for DADA right?' He grinned and moved closer towards me. It was like a game to him, every time he remembered something, he got a kiss.

'Listen James,' I said taking his hands in mine. 'I think that we both need some space.'

'Why?' He asked, sounding broken.

Because you'll leave me once you remember Lily. 'Because we both need to focus on our NEWTs.'

'Wait so you're telling me that we need to break up for the NEWTs?'

'I'm-I'm really sorry.' Standing up, I walked away.

'I'll meet you later. I just need to drop something off at the library,' I said to Greta before I walked away.

Sighing, I walked down the hallway, my thoughts turning to James. We'd been avoiding each other but Remus had told me that his memory had returned. But surprisingly enough, he hadn't even been near Lily.

I let out a scream as I was pulled into an abandoned classroom. Glaring at the boy before me, I pushed him away. 'What is your problem Potter?'

'So now we're back to Potter?' He sneered. 'Hardly surprising after the way we broke up.'

'James-'

'No. I mean you need to concentrate for your NEWTs right?'

'I-'

'Why? Why did you pretend to go out with me?'

'Remus and Sirius.' He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'I don't understand why you're acting like this.'

'Because it wasn't pretend for me!' He exploded. 'It wasn't pretend.'

'Of course it was,' I insisted.

'No,' he said walking towards me. 'It was real. It was my feelings.' He sighed. 'It was real.'

'No,' I said trying to deny it.

'What's the real reason you broke up with me?' He asked, staring down at me.

'It hurts alright?' I muttered. 'It hurts to think that once you were done with me, once you'd got your memory back I'd get pushed aside for Lily.'

He froze. 'You thought I'd push you aside?' His eyes were screwed shut as he let out a deep breath. 'I just told you that our relationship was real and you tell me that you thought I'd push you away. Haven't you noticed that I've lost interest in Lily?'

'I-'

'Why are you so stubborn?' He muttered as he shook me by my shoulders. 'It's you and you alone. Alright?'

I stared at him in shock. 'What?'

'Honestly,' he muttered. Slowly, he trailed his hands up my arms and shoulders until they cupped my face.

'What are you doing?' I asked quietly.

'This.' He muttered, leaning down and kissing my cheek. 'We take it slow alright?'

'You say that as if you have a choice.'

'You know me too well.' He smiled as he took my hand in his.


End file.
